


Fang-sy seeing you here

by FyrienO



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrienO/pseuds/FyrienO
Summary: Lance has never been too worried about meeting a vampire because even though he lives in a city with one of the highest vampire populations, he knows his chances of meeting one are still slim. That changes when he is attacked on the way home by a seemingly hungry but reluctant vampire. And who's this Keith guy, anyway?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Fang-sy seeing you here

By the time Lance got out of work the spring sun had long set, but he didn’t mind. Through late shifts he’d become used to wandering around the city at night, and he wasn’t as afraid as most of the shadows in the alleys. Fear was not unfounded in  **New Lire** , however, the city well known for its unusually high vampire population. Blood banks littered the dark corners, and though they operated legitimately the lots around them stood empty. Shady shapes moved in and out throughout the night, providing the necessary cathartic to New Lire’s resident predators.

This service kept the vampires passive, but still there were reports of ripped throats, drained bodies, and missing loved ones who never came back. Some needed the thrill of the chase. Still, the actual rate of attacks were low compared to the overall population, so as Lance left the subway train and began trudging through his local park he didn’t watch the shadows anxiously. If he had he might have seen the shape following him from the trees.

He’d nearly reached the park’s exit and the warm streetlights when someone slammed into him, hard. He crashed onto the floor face-first and felt himself forced down, unable to lift his head, to scream for help.

“Mmm!” He tried, and a knee dug harder into his back. Thinking they wanted his wallet he gestured to his satchel, but when he felt warm breath ghost his neck he froze. He stayed still as shaking lips pressed against his skin. The stranger was pressed hard against his whole body, and Lance could feel the rest of them shaking too. He tried to hide the blood weeping from his grazed hands by balling them into fists, but there’s no hiding blood from a vampire, and quickly the lips on his neck moved to his hand. “Please” he mumbled against the tarmac, wriggling as hard as he could. He felt the panic setting in now, his heart pounded and he shook as a tongue licked at his bloodied hands. “Please, don’t!” He writhed, desperate to escape before they moved back to his neck, but as soon as they’d come they’d gone, and Lance was left there trembling on the path.

“Hey Lance! How was work, did you bring any leftover food?” Hunk called out as Lance shut the door to their apartment. He pressed his bleeding face on the wood, then sunk down and curled in on himself. Finally safe at home his body relaxed from fight-or-flight, his brain caught up and he began to cry quietly, his body shaking. “Watch out, Pidge is mad that you didn’t tidy up your- shit, Lance, are you okay?”

“Hunk-” A sob broke him off, and immediately Hunk’s strong arms were around him, pulling him into a warm, firm hug.

“Sh, Lance, it’s okay, what happened? You’re bleeding. Lance?” Lance shook his head and pressed further into his friend’s chest. Hunk held him quietly as he calmed down, ignoring the blood being transferred onto his pyjamas. A little pattering of feet told Lance Pidge had entered the hallway, he felt Hunk shake his head. “Hey, Lance? Buddy, let’s get you on the sofa, yeah? We can patch you up and get you some hot chocolate.”

“Patch him up?” Pidge asked.

“He’s bleeding.”

“Is it…”

“It’s just scrapes, it’s okay.”

Lance let Hunk pull him up and to the sofa, and sat quietly while Hunk set a hot chocolate down and Pidge gingerly sprayed disinfectant onto his hands.

“I’m...I’m okay, guys. I’m not hurt or anything.”

“What happened?” Pidge asked, and Lance was grateful she wasn’t making sarcastic jokes for once.

“I… someone, there was someone in the park. They jumped on me.”

“Did they take your stuff?”

“No, they didn’t take anything. I think...I think it was...but they didn’t bite me.”

“You think it was a vampire?” Hunk asked, pulling his collar down to look at his neck. Lance shrugged him off.

“They didn’t bite me. They, um, they licked my hand.”

“Shit, Lance.”

“Thanks for the assessment, Pidge.” Lance laughed weakly, feeling some warmth return to him as he sipped his cocoa between his friends. “I’m okay. If I was going to die early being killed by a vampire would be a pretty cool way to go, people would definitely remember me.”

“That’s not funny!” Hunk exclaimed. “This is serious, we need to call the police. They’re still out there and they might hurt someone else.” 

“Yeah, fine.”

“I’ll do it.” 

“Thanks Pidge.”

While Pidge was on the phone Hunk pulled him in for another hug.

“Lance you’ve got to get a taxi back from the station, okay? Or try not to work late at all, or get me and Pidge to meet you. This is scary, if you really got hurt…”

“Yeah, Hunk, I will. I’ll be fine, okay? Besides, they didn’t actually seem like they wanted to hurt me, they were shaking the whole time.”

“It doesn’t matter. Please, Lance, promise me you won’t walk alone at night anytime soon? I can’t-”

“I promise! I won’t around here.” Hunk didn’t look any better. “Hey,  _ fangs  _ for worrying about me. This night really  _ sucked _ .”

“For god’s sake, Lance!” Lance laughed as Hunk punched his arm lightly, but he knew that later he’d be sneaking into his friend’s room so he could calm down enough to sleep.

* * *

Quantum theory is a lot less mind-shattering when the night before nearly saw you dead. Lance had a happen of tuning out during lectures, but as soon as Hunk and Pidge had waved him off to go to their robotics labs he’d been back in the park. He’d spent most of the night lying awake next to Hunk wondering why he was still alive, remembering how helpless he’d felt trapped under the strength of a vampire. Halfway through the two hour lecture he tried to tune back in and wondered if his professor was speaking another language, so he went back to staring at nothing. A persistent scratching from his left brought him back in, and he shifted his eyes to see what his neighbour was doing. They were doing a pretty good sketch of the room, and Lance found himself staring. Then his eyes shifted upwards and he found himself smiling as he saw the most emo-looking boy he’d ever seen. Leather jacket, mullet,  _ and  _ fingerless gloves? Wow.

“What? Got a problem?” Lance blinked in surprise as the guy’s face shifted from serene to angry in a millisecond. 

“Uh, no? I like your drawing.” Lance whispered back.

“Mind your own business.” 

“Do  _ you  _ have a problem, emo-boy?” The guy just huffed, and bent closer to his journal.

Lance sat feeling pissed off for a few minutes but without the energy to say anything further, until he heard a quiet mumble from his left.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry, you deaf?”

“Yeah.”

Uh…”

“I’m joking.”

“Ugh.”

_ Scratch scratch scratch. _

“You do art in school?”

“I do art here.”

“Physics too?” 

“Mmhmm.”

“Nice. Which is your favourite?”

“Look, I’m feeling kind of shit and I’d rather just be alone. If you don’t mind.”

“I’m feeling kinda shit too.”

“Okay.”

_ Scratch scratch scratch _ .

“Why?” Lance asked.

“What?”

“Why d’you feel shit?”

“Rough night.”

“Me too.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You wanna get lunch with me and my buds? If you don’t have anything going on.”

“No.”

“You two, at the back. If you want to have a conversation why don’t you come have it up the front?” The professor called, arms folded.

“Sorry.”

_ Scratch scratch scratch. _

Lance slid a piece of paper across the desk.  _ Whats your name? _ The guy ignored it. Lance slouched down in his seat and rested his head on his arms, resigning himself to spending the rest of the lecture reliving last night. Five minutes before the lecture ended the paper slid back.  _ Keith. _ Lance snorted, no-one was called Keith. Keith had put an apostrophe in Lance's ‘whats’. Lance crossed it out, wrote his own name, and passed it back. Keith snorted. 

“Alright, that’s it for today. Make sure you read the articles for this week.” Immediately Keith had his stuff in his bag and stood up.

“Hey, wait!” Lance called. When he stood to follow he noticed he was a good half a head taller, from the guy’s confident getup he’d assumed he was taller.

“Are you going to bother me around the whole campus?”

“Maybe, are you going to come have lunch?”

“Why are you obsessed with me?”

“You look all sad and lonely. I couldn’t leave a poor little emo-boy all alone.”

“I’m not lonely, go away. And I’m not emo.”

“Sure, sure. So you’re having lunch with your friends?”

“Yup, bye.”

Lance let Keith walk away, but when he looked for him at the University’s campus canteen, he didn’t see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked it, this chapter is pretty short because it's the first one but if anyone likes it I'll do longer chapters :)


End file.
